What Might Have Been
by Sapphire Angel 13
Summary: What could have happened in episode 13 if Vlad had untied Erin.


**Sorry guys I just think it would have been so much more romantic if Vlad had untied Erin rather than him arriving after she got herself free. Then they might have kissed. I hope they kiss in season 4. I will be very angry if they don't.**

**I own nothing. **

I felt relief wash over me as Bertrand disappeared. I had bought myself some time at least, but I had to work quickly. I tugged at the rope that bound my hands trying to use the metal hoop it was attached to, to get myself free. Hearing footsteps I froze against the wall, I sat straighter when I realised it was my brother.

Ryan pulled the gag out of my mouth. "Untie me before Bertrand comes back!" I said, slightly breathlessly not caring that the desperation I felt could be heard in my voice.

"I'll come back and free you when Ingrid's taken over and Vlad is no more" What? No! I couldn't let him hurt Vlad

"Don't let Ingrid drag you down with - mmmmmph" Ryan shoved the gag back in my mouth and crossed the room, picking up the book and walking away glancing back uncaringly before disappearing. I felt anger flaring and pulsing through me. So that's what I get for risking my life and trying to find a cure for him, some brother. I redoubled my efforts to get free but the rope wouldn't budge. No wonder, it _was_ tied by a vampire. I slumped against the wall, there had to be something I could do.

I jumped as I heard someone else coming and I shrank back into the wall, my pulse quickening, expecting to see Bertrand and his friends. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding as Vlad appeared in front of me.

Vlad's eyes darkened slightly with anger as he took in my situation. He bent down pulling the gag out, his hands lingering slightly on my cheek.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

"I am now" I replied. Vlad reached behind me to untie my hands and I felt all the fear leave me. I knew he would keep me safe.

Vlad pulled me to my feet "Where's Bertrand?" The fear threatened to return but the feel of vlads hand on my arm was enough to calm me "He's gone to get his followers, we don't have long" I shuddered slightly thinking about what might have happened if Vlad hadn't found me. I would've been used for the book and then been a pretty nice snack. Vlad seemed to notice me shudder and he hugged me tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you." His voice was strong and there wasn't even a hint of uncertainty in it. I buried my head in his chest breathing in his scent strange, he didn't smell of blood, he smelled of spice and wood and something else I couldn't name.

"Where's the book?" Vlad's question jerked me out of my thoughts

"Oh no, Ryan took it for Ingrid!"

"Right, then we need to get you out of here." Vlad pulled away from me and began shoving me towards the door. "Go. Keep running, don't look back."

I fought against him and managed to get him to stop pushing me. "The last time you told me to do that I got kidnapped by Bertrand!" I didn't want to leave Vlad. Partly because Bertrant would come after me and partly because if I left there was no guarantee I would see him again. "I think I'm safer sticking with you."

Vlad gave an exasperated sigh before arguing "It's a vampire fight. I don't want you to get hurt." I hated the way he spoke to me like I was a three-year-old that didn't understand, but I forgot all about it once he stated his reasoning. He was worried about me. I felt my heart soar, he cared about me. But I could look after myself. I wasn't leaving him.

"I used to be a slayer, remember?" I said grinning slightly "and besides I - " I quickly stopped before I told him everything. Vlad's eyes searched mine waiting for me to continue "You what?" He pressed when I didn't say anything else. "Nothing" I quickly covered, looking away from his piercing eyes. I jumped when I felt his cool hand on my cheek as he turned my face back to his. "I thought we agreed no more secrets?" I didn't know how it had got there but I felt his hand on my waist and I could almost see the idea forming in his mind.

His eyes never left mine as he leaned towards me, pausing for a moment, as if to ask permission. When I didn't protest he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

There weren't fireworks going off around us but my stomach was doing backflips and it felt right somehow, it felt good. Vlad's thumb brushed across my cheek and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. It was different to the first time we kissed; partly because of the absence of the cage and partly because this time I knew he was kissing me because he wanted to, not because he had to.

He pressed his lips harder against mine and I felt his hand in my short, blonde hair. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips but before we could deepen the kiss there was a loud bang in the background that brought us back to earth. Vlad reluctantly broke away from me, resting my forehead against his. "I should have done that ages ago." He breathed.

"It was worth the wait" I said, slightly breathlessly and I swear he smirked a little at my lack of breath. Being a vampire he didn't have to worry about getting out of breath.

"I'm glad you thought so" Yep. He was definitely smirking. Suddenly his face turned from teasing to serious "come on. We need to go before Bertrand gets back." He let go of me but I kept hold of his hand. He smiled at me and pulled me close again and we took off.

**Please review and favourite if you think it was amazing if you don't review I will throw virtual stones at you. By "took off" I mean the weird flight thingy that vampires can do **


End file.
